


Heart Of Summer Camp

by PoisonYouth



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Members of Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonYouth/pseuds/PoisonYouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has been attending this camp for ages now. But with his mom as the head counselor, he really doesn't have a choice to leave or not.<br/>Tyler is feeling stranger and stranger every year, but eventually he finds the heart of the forest where he discovers his gift.<br/>But it's anything but special. </p><p>Throughout the fic he sees things only he can see, everyone thinks he's crazy, but the heart of the forest.. just might murder him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Point Of View: Tyler  
> Friendly Friend: Josh  
> Jock: Pete  
> Nerd: Brendon  
> Popular: Patrick

I don't know why I didn't tell anybody.

Most days I would just blankly block myself out from existence. But people thought I was ignoring them. I wasn't. I would go to this camp, and have such a liberating time. But as I grew older, I grew weary. Things became different. I couldn't look at a puddle of water and not scream in terror.  

Josh and me are friends for life. I tell him everything. But I haven't got around this challenge yet. He wouldn't believe me. Not a bit.  

~

Brendon confidently walks in the doors of out cabin and says, 

"Look what I found!" 

From my view it was an album. I believe it said Summer of 87 in yellow print. Brendon sat in the middle of the couch, while Patrick sat to the right of him, and Josh sat to the left of him. Pete sat on the table. I sat on a brown chair next to them, but made sure to keep my distance. 

This one boys picture appeared in the album. They stopped and pointed. All if a sudden, Brendon calls out,  

"I think his name was..... Tyler"  

I've been going to this camp for a while now. More intense each Summer. My life has truly changed since that picture of my back in 87. No one had recognized me. But Josh, he looked over and I just casually pulled down my beanie over my eyes, which made Josh smile.  

Yes, that boy in the photograph, is me.

~

Over the loud speaker was my mom's voice:

"Lunch time everyone! *strange trumpet music playing in the background*"

First out the door is Patrick, Brendon, and Pete. Me and Josh stuck behind. He walks out before it do, casually trying to catch up to the group, of course I end up running behind him.

We arrive at the traditional outdoor lunch area that has a wooden holey roof. Nothing I haven't seen before.

Patrick, Pete, Brendon and Josh all sit at the same table, so I decide to sit next to Josh, who was nicely inviting me over. Brendon brought the album, which I was questioning because I don't remember him walking out with it. But, anyway, Pete stumbles across a picture that stood out to him separate from the rest. The strange thing was in the picture, he was standing in from of a man with a long wooden mask on, looking like he was trying to strangle him. But then Pete blurts out,

"I... don't remember him being there."

Tensely, he tries to look away. He looked like he was having some sort of massive head ache. He just couldn't stop looking at the man with the mask. Then suddenly, it hit him,

"What the hell. Oh my fuck... Those are the masks from my dream." 

At this point Pete looked like he was going to pass out and fall on the floor. But no, he just casually stood up, and walked away. Nobody questioned him, he told us about his dream, but it was more like a nightmare to me though.

I decided to get up and go back to the cabin, as I really wasn't to hungry, for food anyway.

~

There's a lake right next to our cabin, it's meant for us to swim in, but after my experience I thought differently. 

As I walk over to the cabin I notice a bubbling in the water. It seemed somewhat aggressive, so I decide to walk over. The boards over the water were not sturdy so I was kind of questioning myself but at the time, I was just drawn to it. But as I walked over, the bubbling turned into red bubbling, and at this point I was pins and needles from head to toe. What was causing the red bubbling? 

I decided to look up, because I felt like I was gonna throw up, it wasn't even funny at this point, I was ready to faint. But as I looked up, I saw a white figure standing at the other side of the walkway. It looked like a young girl from a distance and she seemed to be holding a bright red balloon. Which in fact scared the shit out of me I'm not kidding. 

She looks like she died went to hell then came back to life, but for some reason she looked super familiar, like crazy familiar, like she can be related-to-me-know-her. But I doubt that entirely.

Then it struck me...

She was in my dream. I looked over at her, then she held up her hand with the balloon. She sounded like a fully grown woman. Then she said, "you can't hide what you are." Which caused me to loose my balance. It was so sudden, although I was alone it felt that someone physically pushed me into the water.

But it wasnt the regular water, the water was blood red. Now I was regretting all my life decisions. As I fell I was thinking, " this is it, my life...is...over." But at the same time, I was thinking, "what the fuck am I?" 

I desperately try to swim back to the ledge. As I get out of the water, I'm in true confusion. I'm back up.I look at where I fell, no more bubbling. I look up, no more ghost. I'm terrified.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. So I shudder a little with the chills, and make a startling sound, then felt like I immediately wanted to cry. I look up behind me, and it's Patrick. 

He looks at me and says,"you okay?" I try to play it cool and say," everything's okay, I just.. accidentally.. lost my balance.." Patrick blankly looks at me then says, " we've all been there before am I right?" I respond with a casual, "yup.. I think." 

I decide to go back to lunch. As I was soaking wet, I really didn't feel like changing for some reason. But I sit back next to Josh anyway. All of a sudden, a bunches of multicolored balloons and confetti burst into the air. And a welcome home sign drops from the ceiling. A counselor came back, nobody knew where she went, but we knew she would come back one day. Today is the day. 

A girl walks up with a red balloon and gives it to the counselor. I had my head down, but I look up anyway to see the counselors face. But instead, my eyes were drawn to the girl. All of a sudden, she transforms into the girl from my dream. My eyes widen as I take a double take of what I just witnessed. I run into the bathroom. Somewhere nobody else is at the moment. And I look at myself in the mirror, splash some cold water in my face then look up. 

Suddenly I hear," You can't hide what you are" but this time, the voice became deeper and more intense. So I slide on my headphones and blast heavy rock so I can't hear the voice anymore. I stare at myself blankly in the mirror. At my beanie, then at my eyes, then at my nose, mouth,then my beard.. which I had just realized I have to shave. 

Then Brendon rushes in. Was he worried about me? Or did he just really have to go to the bathroom? He paused for a moment and looked into the mirror but at me, he said, "ya know there's a dance tomorrow afternoon, here's an invitation." But I didn't answer. I looked at my refection, not taking my eyes off my self. Then I saw, behind me, there was a red balloon. slowing making its way to my brain. I blinked, then it seemed that my reflection had turned into the girl. Now the her eyes were bleeding. I gave out a slight scream of fear, than darted away. Brendon seemed confused, although in shock at the same time.

I can't help the beast inside me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a parody of the show "Dead Of Summer", but I decided to change it up a lot.
> 
> I add paragraphs every Wednesday.
> 
> I would appreciate if u guys left a comment down below


End file.
